sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance
|opened2= |vehicle_type=Trackless ride vehicle, First Order fleet transport|riders_per_vehicle=8|rows=2|riders_per_row=4|duration=18 minutes|restriction_in= 40 |transfer_accessible=yes}} Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance is a motion simulator and trackless dark ride at ''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge at Disney's Hollywood Studios and forthcoming at Disneyland. The attraction puts guests into the middle of the battle between the First Order and the Resistance, and features an eight-seated ride vehicle known as a First Order Fleet Transport. History Announced alongside the land's official announcement at the 2015 D23 Expo in Anaheim, the attraction was originally described as guests "being placed in the middle of a climactic battle between the First Order and the Resistance". On November 17, 2018 at a Destination D event, the attraction's name was announced as Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance. The attraction was originally planned to open with Galaxy's Edge on opening day, but on March 7, 2019, it was announced that it would open later than the rest of Galaxy's Edge for "phase two". On July 11, 2019, the opening dates for Rise of the Resistance were revealed with the Hollywood Studios version opening first on December 5, 2019, followed by Disneyland's version opening on January 17, 2020. A media event for the Hollywood studios attraction was held from December 3-4, 2019 in which guests attending the event were able to experience the attraction. Ride Experience The ride begins with Finn explaining how to get to the escape pods. The vehicles wander around the room disguised as prison transports. The vehicles then enter another room where a probe droid nearly spots the vehicles. However, just a few seconds later, two stormtroopers do. The stormtroopers attempt to blast at the vehicles, but fail as the vehicles escape. The vehicles enter the next room which includes two AT-ATs. The stormtroopers spot the vehicles again and attempt to blast at them. An animatronic Finn in a stormtrooper suit helps the guests as the vehicles split up and go up two lifts. One of the vehicles is spotted by an AT-AT pilot and is almost blasted. In the next room, we see Kylo Ren and General Hux atop the ship's bridge discussing the situation. Suddenly, a Resistance ship fleet appears and Kylo notices the vehicles. The vehicles attempt to escape, but Kylo jumps down in front of the vehicles and ignites his lightsaber. The door shuts in front of them before Kylo can get to the vehicles. However, Kylo's lightsaber suddenly cuts through the ceiling as the vehicles escape. The vehicles then enter a room with three cannons firing at the Resistance. The vehicles pass under the cannons and make it into the next room where Kylo uses the Force on the vehicles. Suddenly, a hole is blasted into the wall which attempts to suck Kylo into space. The vehicles enter the next room and enter the escape pods, where the ride turns into a motion simulator. The vehicles drop and escape back onto Batuu. The vehicles exit the simulator and enter the hangar, where we see an animatronic Beck in his escape pod. The vehicles then enter the unload station where the ride ends. External links * Disney's Hollywood Studios Website * Disneyland Website References Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2019 Category:Amusement rides planned to open in 2020 Category:Amusement rides by name Category:Disney stubs Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge Category:Audio-Animatronic attractions